Awake
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: He had to be sure she was there...he couldn't stand the thought of being without her. / Noctis x Luna


_Noctis..._

 _Luna's hand fell as Noctis frantically reached for her, desperately hoping to grab her before she fell into the abyss, but he had failed._

 _He screamed out for her as his version turned to black._

His eyes shot open, the darkness of his nightmare vanishing with the late night shine of the stars and moon going into the room. He started to breathe heavily, his heart having a hard time catching up. He sat up as his bare upper body was drenched in a cold sweat not to mention he was shaking from the unsettling experience.

He took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. After closing his eyes again he felt a soft and delicate touch on his shoulder.

"Noctis?"

The prince held in his breath as he felt the bed shift and turned his head. There was enough light from outside that he was able to easily make out his surroundings. He slowly sighed in relief as he saw Luna sitting next to him. Dressed in her white nightdress and her smooth blond hair draping over her shoulders. He brought a hand to his shoulder and placed it on top of hers, just to make sure she was indeed there and not a figment of his imagination. The feeling of her warmth under his trembling hand help steadied him. He was grateful that she wasn't an illusion, and it made his heart melt with joy. "Luna..."

He turned his body to where he sat facing her, and their faces were mere centimeters from each other. He could feel her warm breath tickle his nose while he peered into her cerulean eyes. Bringing his hands to her slender neck Noctis brought his lips to hers. He kissed her softly, but in the kiss was a small sense of urgency, like he was afraid she wasn't really there.

After a few moments of the sensual act he pulled away from her lips to gather himself, finally convinced that she was real, and got his breath back.

Her expression was one of worry, but she had liked the kiss regardless. "Noctis, did you have a bad dream?"

He nodded while dropping his hands to his lap, grabbing hers in the process while trying not to remember what he had seen. He wasn't going to tell her about it if he had the choice. "Yeah, and it was very uncomfortable."

She set his hands down on the mattress, giving him an assuring smile as she did so and saying she'd be right back. She went into the bathroom that was connected to their bedchamber and a few minutes later she returned with a glass of water for him. After she had given it to him she sat down on the edge of the bed. By the time she had gotten comfortable he had already downed the entire glass. "Thanks," he said afterward.

Sitting next to Noctis Luna placed her hand on his shoulder, his skin twitched when she touched him. "You want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, "Not really." He handed her the glass and she set it on her bedside table. Next to the glass was a photo of her and Noctis on their wedding day, both appearing to be in state of bliss. Even Noctis who wasn't always a fan of being filmed appeared to be the happiest he had ever been in his life. He knew the reason why too, and she had been standing beside him the whole time.

Noctis gave a yawn and he leaned forward. Directly opposite from the royal couple was the large clock Luna had brought with her from Tenebrae. Noctis noticed that the time was well into the morning. The sun would rise in nearly an hour but he wasn't sure he could fall back asleep if he tried. He wasn't much of a morning person anyway but he had a reason to stay up now. He didn't want another terror like what he had seen. He turned to look at Luna, her eyes appearing tired and he suddenly felt guilty about having waked her up. "Sorry I woke you up, Luna."

She wasn't bothered by it in the slightest. Her hands went for his and held them in his lap. She slowly shook her head, "No need to apologize, Noctis." He was grateful that she didn't press the matter further. She gently laid her head on his shoulder, "If you ever need me do not hesitate to ask. I'll always be there for you."

Those last words reminded him of her wedding vows. He had memorized them _. 'From the brightest of days to the darkest of nights, from the start of our union to beyond the eternal slumber, I will always be there for you. My heart is yours, now and forevermore.'_

Those words had made him swoon on their wedding day, and they got the Prince to love her even more now. She'd be right beside him for eternity. He tightened his grip on her hands and felt his eyes well up with emotional tears. "I love you, Luna."

He felt her smile on his shoulder and she raised her head off his skin. Her eyes peered up at him with the same loving affection she had given him ever since their wedding. She sat up straight and brought her hand to his cheek, her touch was soft and delicate. "I love you too, Noctis."

She slowly leaned forward and Noctis followed suit. Her soft lips pressed against his in a sensual and warm way. It lasted longer than their previous one.

When they parted for air, Luna spoke, "You want to sleep a little longer?"

Noctis took a look at the horizon outside their bedchamber, the sun would start to come up soon, but while it was enticing to stay up he knew he better get as much rest as he could. He nodded, and pulled himself over to his side of the large bed. Luna got in on her side as Noctis got comfortable under the sheets. She pulled the blanket up her chest and got close to her husband. She left no space between their bodies as they lay on their sides and her hands came to rest on his chest while his arm wrapped around her shoulder. He kept his eyes open as long as he could, watching his wife smiling up at him as sleep finally beckoned him once again.

* * *

A/N: I still get the major case of the feels with these two. They are so perfect for each other it brings me to tears on how they were made for each other.


End file.
